1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a luminous electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices usually include a company logo. Illuminated logo has been invented to make the logo more attractive, however, the logo is still visible when unlit. If the logo can be invisible when unlit, it could be more entertaining to a user of the electronic device.